The World Is Mine
by DexheartDusk
Summary: Paige White can't remember anything before two years ago. So why is she remembering someone else's past? And just what is going on with the 'Princes' at her new school? Not much Twilight other than base story line. Pairing of Paige and Henry.
1. Prologue

I wouldn't say I hate my dad. I don't remember him enough to hate him. Then again, I don't remember anything about that little town in the middle of nowhere. I barely remember my mom, and I've lived with her for my whole life.

The thing is: I have amnesia. I don't remember anything from before two years ago.

"Paige, are you all packed?" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs. Our house was simple and I liked it. I didn't like change. I didn't want to go to Meteor Heights while my mom traveled the world with her new husband. But, like every seventeen year old in this country, my opinion meant nothing.

"Yeah!" I called back. "I'll be right down." I looked in my mirror one last time before grabbing my suitcase and leaving my room for what could possibly be the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

Meteor Heights was one of those towns that, if you don't know it's there, you don't notice it. Population: no one cared to check. Paige's father had moved there after his divorce with her mother to get away from the busy life of Toronto. Or, at least that's what he'd told her.

Her mother's version played it like he'd up and left them when Paige was twelve. It didn't really matter because Paige couldn't remember either way.

When the small plane landed, Paige got her things together and quickly left the airport. Outside, her dad, Blake White, was waiting for her. After a few stiff greetings (Blake introducing himself and Paige asking for proof), Paige's bags were in the back of Blake's car and they were driving the hour trip it took to get to Meteor Heights.

"So," Blake tried to start a conversation, "excited to be starting at your new school?"

"Not really." Paige sighed, looking out her window. She'd almost flunked out of school when she'd gotten amnesia.

"Aw, come on." Blake urged. "You used to get so excited about school. Remember?"

Paige just shot him a look. "No." She said flatly. After that, they sat in silence. When they got to the house, Paige got out and went upstairs, finding a door with her name on it.

She stayed in her room until Blake called her for dinner. After that, she got a shower and went to bed. She didn't have anyone to text until three in the morning and she didn't feel like unpacking her laptop.

* * *

><p>Paige dreamed about a lazy boy with wild brown hair. He wouldn't look at her directly, but glanced at her through the glass of the pet store window. He said he liked cats, but that he also liked her.<p>

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning she groaned, remembering what day it was. <em>When will I ever be free of high school?<em> She thought as she pulled some clothes out of her bag.

Blake was sitting at the kitchen table when she came down, drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning." He offered.

Paige nodded in response and grabbed a cup for her own coffee. "Where's the school?" She asked, not looking up from a cereal box.

"Just down the road, past the grocery store." He looked over what she was wearing. "Paige, are you sure you don't want to wear anything more… prominent?"

"Who are you to comment on my wardrobe?" She snapped, defending her green cargo pants and brown sweater. "Are you saying you want me to wear some skimpy dress or something?"

"What? No!" Blake tried to backpedal. "I just meant, it's your first day. Are you sure you want to blend with the trees?"

Paige sighed. "To blend with trees, I'd have to stand on my head. Dad, I'm sorry I don't remember anything, but I'm trying to live my life, not focus on the past."

"And that's what you should do." He smiled. "Things will get better, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Things did get a bit better. When Paige got to school, no one noticed that she was new. She slipped into the front office without so much as a glance from anyone. The receptionist gave her a schedule and a map, then sent her on her way.<p>

First period, she had History, so she found the room and went to class. Nothing interesting happened, except one student complained that the text book got the facts wrong. Paige didn't really pay attention. When the bell rang, she left to find her next class.

"Hey!" A girl clapped Paige's shoulder, making her jump. "You're new!"

"What gave it away?" She asked, holding up her map. "My lack of direction?"

The girl giggled. "No, that's nothing. Everyone's lost in the mornings." She flipped her blond hair and Paige noticed she had a pink streak in it. "But you had to talk to the teacher before class. That screamed Newbie. I'm Jackie Scott. I'll be your guide."

"Thanks. Paige White." Paige glanced at a clock mounted on the wall. "I need to find Accounting with Mr. Väinämöinen."

"You're in Mr. V's class?" Jackie laughed. "Well, you should know, he's a bit of a pushover. I have him, too. C'mon."

Jackie led the way to the lab that was used for Mr. Väinämöinen's class. It was tucked away in a corner of the school. Most of the students seemed to be annoyed that they had to be there. Jackie immediately went to sit by a boy who seemed a little more interested in the class than the others.

Paige went up to Mr. Väinämöinen's desk and introduced herself. He looked a little surprised at first, but dismissed it and started the class.

Paige went to sit by Jackie, who introduced the boy as Kevin Brown. After that, Paige didn't hear much about the lesson because Jackie was telling her all about the school.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Jackie dragged Paige to the cafeteria, where she introduced the rest of her friends. The boy with shaggy black hair was Oliver Ridge and the girl with red hair to her shoulder blades was Lynn Thomas.<p>

As Paige quietly ate her sandwich, the group talked about tests and projects for their classes, and about what a group called 'The Princes' were up to.

"I saw Felix at the library during first period." Lynn exclaimed. "He was reading a book about retreat strategies."

"Alfred was at the diner last night." Oliver interjected. "He ordered almost ten burgers!"

"Who?" Paige asked.

She was met with astonished faces. "How can you live in Meteor Heights and not know who the Princes are?" Jackie sounded horrified.

"I only got here last night." Paige defended. "It's not like I exactly had time to look everyone up."

"Whatever." Lynn waved it away. "The Princes are—" She stopped talking, having caught sight of something behind Paige. "Well, speak of the devil."

Paige turned and saw that a group of boys had come into the cafeteria and were walking toward a far table.

"Okay, here's what you need to know." Kevin pointed at a blond boy who's hair was jelled back and who looked mad at everything around him. "That's Ludwig Müller. Stay away from him. He hates everyone, except Felix, who he can barely stand."

"That's Felix." Jackie pointed to a red head who had one strand of hair curled out from his head at an odd angle. He looked really zoned out. "His real name's Feliciano Vargas, but we all call him Felix. He's always asleep in class and is almost never seen without Ludwig far behind."

Paige watched as Feliciano pestered Ludwig about something. The blond finally snapped at him and he sat down quickly. Ludwig seemed to apologize, because Feliciano looked happy again and started talking. The exchange made Paige smile.

"See the two who look almost the same?" Lynn asked. She pointed to a pair of blond boys as the one with shorter hair left the group. "The guy who just left is Alfred Jones. The other one is his twin brother, Matthew. They go everywhere together."

"That's their cousin, Arthur Kirkland." Oliver nodded toward the blond boy sitting beside Matthew, who's eyebrows were the most prominent feature on his face. "Don't make him mad. I swear, he uses black magic."

"He's always with Francis Bonnefoy." Jackie gestured to yet another blond boy who's hair reached his shoulders. "Don't even try talking to him. No one can understand what he says half the time."

"That last boy is Kiku Honda." Lynn said, meaning the boy with short black hair. "He's really quiet and doesn't show much emotion. But he's great friends with Alfred and Henry." She looked around, suddenly realizing something. "Hey, where is Henry?"

"He's usually with the rest of them." Kevin looked around quickly. "Maybe he's still in class."

Paige glared at the group as Alfred returned with about six hamburgers. "They're all boys." She grumbled. "Hey, are there any 'Princesses'?"

"Yeah right!" Jackie laughed. "Around this school, the Princes rule."

"But there are some girls around here that are a bit…" Oliver trailed off, thinking of an appropriate word.

"Stalker-ish?" Lynn giggled, pointing at a girl with long pale blond hair who was following close behind a boy with matching hair, only shorter. "Man, she's still at it."

"That's Ivan Braginski and his sister, Natasha." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Word of advice, if you value your life, don't go near them. If Natasha sees anyone talking to Ivan, she gets really possessive and threatens them."

"And they aren't empty threats." Oliver shuddered. "Some kids last year actually dropped out because of her. Remember Ravis?"

Lynn nodded, wincing. "Man, that was scary."

"Natasha brought a knife to school." Jackie explained. "She started waving it at Ravis Galante. The next day, he didn't come back. The official story is he's being homeschooled. But no one ever sees him around town."

"There he is!" Lynn chimed, pointing to the doors that led from the cafeteria to the field outside.

"What? No way he's back." Kevin looked over to where she was pointing.

"No, Henry." Lynn made sure Paige was looking before continuing. "His real name is something like 'Hercules Karpi', but no one can say it." She started scribbling on a napkin. "He never shows any emotion and never talks more than absolutely necessary." She passed the napkin to Paige.

"Heracles Karpusi?" Paige read aloud. "It sounds kinda Greek. Cool." She looked up to find that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"You said that perfectly!" Jackie exclaimed, wrapping Paige in a bear hug. "That's so cool! What else can you say with foreign accents?"

"What are you talking about?" Paige was confused. She'd never said anything with an accent in her life except in French class. "I just read what was written."

"Lynn, make a list of all the foreign names in this school." Kevin ordered and Lynn started writing. "Maybe it's a natural gift that you're not aware of."

Paige shrugged it off, letting her eyes wander as her new friends contemplated her 'gift'. Her eyes landed on Henry once more, this time really looking. His brown hair was a bit long and hung in front of his eyes. He didn't seem to notice as he walked over to the group of 'Princes'. His clothes were plain-looking, but more _older-times-like_ than Paige's _nature-walk-like_ style.

When he sat down, he immediately looked up and met her eyes. Paige saw that he had green eyes which, she thought, really suited him.

Paige looked back at her lunch, not wanting to seem rude. For the rest of the period, she couldn't shake the feeling that people were watching her.


	3. Chapter 2

After lunch, Paige said goodbye to the others and made her way to her cooking class. When she walked in, she was surprised to see that Natasha was in the class.

_Well, she did bring a knife._ Paige reminded herself. She walked over to the teacher, Ms. Dutch, and introduced herself like she'd done that morning to her other teachers.

"Oh, Paige White!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Your other teachers told me about you! I hope you like international food! Today, we're getting ready to make Belgian Waffles!"

Paige looked down at her feet, hoping everyone wasn't staring at her. She hated being the centre of attention. "I like most food." She said quietly.

"Perfect!" Ms. Dutch looked down at a seating chart. "You can sit beside Natasha Braginski for now. I'll put you in a cooking group tomorrow."

"Okay." Paige hiked her backpack higher onto her shoulder and made her way around the tables to where Natasha was writing something in a notebook. She took a deep breath. "Hi."

Natasha looked up and glared. "What do you want?" She had a slight accent that made her words seem even harsher.

"Uh, I'm new and Ms. Dutch told me to sit here." Paige held out her hand. "I'm Paige White."

"Everyone knows who you are." Natasha snapped. Instead of shaking Paige's hand, she closed her notebook and angled herself away. "I guess you have to sit here. Just don't talk to me."

Paige sat down. _It's cooking._ She reminded herself, pulling out a notebook. _Just endure it until you start cooking._

A few moments later, the before-class chatter cut off. Paige looked up from her bag to see what had caused the sudden silence. For a moment, she forgot to breathe.

Henry had walked in and was talking to Ms. Dutch, who looked both shocked and happy. She pointed out the by then only empty seat in the room for him to sit in.

Beside her, Paige heard Natasha groan. Paige didn't really understand her reaction until oxygen returned to her brain and she realized that the only empty seat was beside her. She frantically moved her bag out of the way as Henry came over.

He sat down without a word to anyone, even though many students tried to start a conversation. When the class started, Paige noticed that he put his head down.

_He's sleeping?_ She thought, pausing in her note-taking to glance at him. _Does he already know how to make Belgian Waffles?_

At the end of class, Henry got up and left without a word to anyone. Paige started packing her things into her bag, but had to stop when Natasha put her hand on Paige's notebook.

"Look, I know something's up." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" Paige wasn't as scared of her as before after spending the class next to her. "I just got here."

"Why else would Henry have transferred to this class?!" She scowled. "He hates cooking."

Paige shrugged. "Never talked to him before, so I've got nothing to say in this matter." She pulled her notebook out from under Natasha's hand and put it away. "Oh, and you may know who I am, but that's not the same as knowing me."

She got up and left the room before Natasha could say anything else.

* * *

><p>"Hey Paige. How was your first day?" Blake asked, coming through the front door.<p>

Paige closed her laptop and looked up at him from her perch on the couch. "How do you think it went?"

Her father pretended to think. "You made lots of friends, are at the top of all your classes, and met a nice, but not too nice, boy."

Paige snorted. "Yeah, right." She put her computer on the coffee table. "I made four friends, am behind in all my classes because the semester's half over, and as for a boy…" Paige thought carefully about her answer. "Well, one girl thinks a boy transferred to my cooking class because of me, but I'd never talked to him."

Blake's knees wobbled from the onslaught of information. "Uh, what do you want for dinner?" He turned to the kitchen. "Frozen pizza or TV dinners?"

Paige knew that was all that there was in the house. Blake didn't cook much, but he'd promised to try harder now that there was a 'lady' in the house. "Pizza's fine."

Half an hour later, Paige was shoving a slice into her mouth while Blake watched in amazement. When she'd gotten the whole piece in, he clapped. She bowed, chewing pointedly. She swallowed and shook her head. "Your turn."

"No way." He said, pushing back his chair. "You got that talent from your mom." He took a bite of a large piece, then took a swig of his beer.

Paige grabbed her can of non-alcoholic beer and gulped it down. She was actually having fun with her dad. She couldn't quite remember if it was a common thing, eating pizza and drinking beer while laughing together, but she hoped it was.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Paige got a shower and went to her room, determined to get her homework caught up. She stopped when she saw the poster on her wall. Sometime between her leaving for school and Blake going to work, he'd tacked up a large world map.<p>

Paige walked up to it and placed her hand over China, closing her eyes.

All at once, she felt pain. She heard children crying for their mothers and whips cracking through the air. Then, in her mind's eye, she saw a boy, maybe in his twenties, standing over a village. His black hair was tied into a ponytail and was blowing in the wind. He looked really sad.

Paige stepped back, her eyes snapping open. She looked down at her hand in time to see a faint mark fading into her skin. _What was that?_ She thought.

Her phone rang and she jumped. Who would be calling her? "Hello?"

"Paige! It's horrible!" Jackie's voice came through the receiver. "I was at work! At the diner! And he just collapsed! No one knows why yet! I think he had a heart attack!"

"Jackie, calm down!" Paige forced herself to breathe normally. "Who collapsed?"

"Kiku's older brother, Yao." Jackie sounded really upset for someone she didn't even know. "Oh, I feel so bad for Kiku. They were just sitting there, at their usual table. Him, Yao, and his family. Then, all at once, Yao stopped eating. He just sat there." Jackie choked back a sob. "And then he collapsed!"

Paige glanced back at the map, telling herself it had all been her imagination and that this was more important. "Jackie, where is he now?"

"At the hospital." Jackie sniffled. "He… he won't wake up."

Paige nodded. "Jackie, I've gotta go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." The line went dead.

Paige grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs. "Dad, I'm going out for a bit." She thought quickly. "I'm gonna get familiar with the town."

"Sure." Came her father's sleepy reply.

She jammed her feet into her shoes and ran out the door. She stopped at the road, not sure which way the hospital was. _Crap!_ She scolded herself for not asking Jackie where it was. She made a random guess and turned left.

Twenty minutes later, she was running through the sliding doors of the local hospital. The nurse at the reception desk looked up. "Visiting or checking in?" She asked.

"I'd like to visit someone." Paige said, gasping for breath. "Uh, Yao. I think that was his name."

The nurse frowned. "You don't know his name?"

"I go to school with his brother." Paige clarified. It wasn't entirely a lie. They went to the same school, but they didn't have any classes together. "Kiku Honda."

The nurse nodded, smiling. "Alright, third door on the left."

"Thanks." Paige walked quickly down the hall, stopping in front of the chosen door. She looked through the window. The man lying in the bed wasn't aided by any machines and there was no clue as to what had put him in there.

She noticed that Kiku was also in the room. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"I can't just get up and leave." Paige guessed this came from Yao.

"They'll find out when they can't find anything wrong." By default, this was Kiku.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Paige got an idea. She bit her lip, wondering if she should interfere. "Panic attack." She said without realizing she'd opened her mouth.

The boys in the room turned to the door. Kiku walked over and opened it. "You're the new girl." He said when he saw Paige. "What do you mean, panic attack?"

Paige shifted her gaze, not looking at either of them. "A girl at my old school had a panic disorder. Sometimes, she'd just collapse. The doctors will ask questions, then let you go." She shrugged. "Way easier than a heart attack."

"Thanks." Yao nodded at her. "Kiku, your friend is really smart." The way he said it sounded like a warning.


	4. Chapter 3

At Meteor Heights High, the schedule for classes changes depending on the day of the month. So when Paige got to school the next day, she headed straight to Accounting. When she got to the class, the door was closed, but the lights were on.

_What should I do?_ She asked herself. At her old school, if the lights were on, the room was open. _Is it the same here?_

She heard voices from inside, so she figured it was open. She turned the doorknob and went in. "Mr. Väinämöinen, about the work—" She stopped when she saw her teacher.

Mr. Väinämöinen was half lying on top of his desk. A man who looked to be a few years older than him was leaning over him. When Paige had entered the room, they had both turned to see who it was. The older man was glaring at her.

"Oh, Paige!" Mr. Väinämöinen sat up a little more. "Berwald, this is one of my students." The man nodded, but continued to glare.

Paige felt bad for interrupting them. "I can come back later." She checked her watch. "But class is supposed to start in five minutes." As if on cue, the warning bell rang.

Berwald didn't move, but Mr. Väinämöinen pulled himself into a sitting position. "Sorry." He whispered, and Paige knew it was to the other man, not to her. "You should go."

Still glaring, Berwald got up and walked past Paige, closing the door behind him.

"So." Mr. Väinämöinen focused on Paige. "You had a question about the work?"

Paige looked at the floor as she talked to him. "I was just wondering what the previous GAAPs were."

"Oh, no problem." Mr. Väinämöinen got off his desk and rooted around in a drawer for something, emerging with a sheet of all the accounting GAAPs. "You know, you're probably the first student to call me by my real name." He smiled, handing her the paper. "And with perfect pronunciation, too."

"My friends say I have a gift for that kind of thing." Paige thanked him for the help and took her seat. When other students started filing in, Mr. Väinämöinen set to work straightening out his desk.

* * *

><p>"Paige, it wasn't a heart attack!" Jackie was so happy she couldn't sit still. "He was just stressed!"<p>

Paige nodded, pushing her lunch around her plate. "I heard."

"Kiku's out today to make sure his brother's okay." Oliver reported, putting his lunch on the table and taking a seat.

"That was just so scary." Jackie fanned her face with a napkin. "He seemed so calm, then he's on the floor and everyone's yelling at once."

"Does anyone watch the news?" Paige asked, forcing herself to take a bite of pasta. "What's happening in China?"

Jackie looked at her like she was crazy. "Who cares? Something happened _here_!"

"There's this big thing there about abusing workers." Oliver supplied. "Children being kidnapped in the night and forced to work in large factories. If they don't work, they don't live."

"That's horrible!" Jackie shuddered. "I'll just focus on what's going on here, thanks."

"Then who's gonna care about their rights?" Paige whispered. She didn't press the matter as Kevin and Lynn joined them.

"Here's the list." Lynn pushed a pad of paper toward Paige. "I'm pretty sure I got all the names."

Paige looked at the first name on the list. "Eduard von Bock?" She looked up. "How it that hard to say?"

"Hey, I was just told foreign names." Lynn protested. "Do you realize how many foreign students we have? That list's, like, four pages long!"

"No one talks to him." Kevin offered. "He gets mad when people pronounce it 'Edward'. He somehow knows you aren't saying it with a 'U'."

Paige flipped through the list. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Elizaveta Hedervary, Toris Laurinaitis. Lovino Vargas? Feliciano has a brother?"

"Yeah. They're twins." Oliver looked over at the paper. "Technically, he goes to this school, but he skips almost every day."

Jackie stole a french fry from Kevin's plate. "He never falls behind 'cause Antonio tutors him. It's really annoying."

"Hey, is Liz back?" Lynn asked Oliver. "She's in your English class, right?"

"Yeah, she's back." Oliver didn't look very excited. "Oh, Paige! You wanted to know about 'Princesses'? Well, Liz's the closest thing around here."

"Yeah." Jackie chimed. "Her hair's so long, it must take her hours to brush it. And she always wears nice clothes."

"The exact opposite of Paige." Kevin laughed, then caught himself. "Oh, sorry."

Paige looked down at her faded jeans and black hoodie. She'd opted to tie her hair back in a way that made it look shorter. "It's fine. I like being opposite." _I think._ She added to herself.

"Well, your hair's nice." Lynn offered.

"How did this turn to me?" Paige tried to distance herself. "Weren't we talking about Elizaveta?" She fingered the tip of her brownish-blonde hair, wishing that hair dye would last longer than a few days.

* * *

><p>When Paige got to Cooking, Ms. Dutch was talking with a student about her hair.<p>

"If you don't have an elastic, I'll lend you one. Here, you can't have special treatment. You have to blend in, Hun—" Ms. Dutch noticed Paige standing in the doorway. "Oh, Paige. Hi. Are you ready to make those Belgian Waffles today?"

Paige nodded. "I'm ready. Cooking was the only class I wasn't flunking back in Toronto."

"Oh, weren't doing well?" The girl turned to Paige. "If you'd like, I could help you get caught up. Ms. Dutch was just telling me about you. We'll be in the same group." She added as if in explanation.

"Thanks."

The girl, as it turned out, was Elizaveta Hedervary, who'd just gotten back from visiting family in Hungary. She was an excellent cook, which Paige was grateful for since their group was them, Henry, and Natasha, who didn't care one bit if the waffles burned.

"Wow, they look great!" Elizaveta clapped her hands.

Paige glanced sideways at her. She looked right at home in the white apron everyone had to wear. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a flowered bandana. Paige couldn't help thinking she held herself like a proud leader.

"Of course they look good, Liz." Natasha sneered. "You made them."

"Nat, you could make good food, too, if you followed the recipe." Elizaveta smiled, but sounded a little annoyed. "Isn't it a wife's duty to cook?"

As the two argued, Paige noticed Henry grab a fork and try a waffle. "How is it?" She asked, slightly aware he'd sample one that she'd made.

"It's pretty good." He nodded at her. "Nice job."

"Thanks." She smiled, realizing this was the first time they'd spoken.

* * *

><p><em>Paige ran through the meadow, her toga-like dress whipping at her legs. Her head throbbed with thousands of voices and tears blurred her vision.<em>

_Up ahead, she could make out three figures sitting in the grass. As she approached, one figure stood up. "Panny, what's wrong?"_

_"It hurts." Paige cried. "I can't think. There are too many voices!" She collapsed and the other two figures came forward._

_"Gracie, what's wrong with Panny?" one asked the first figure._

_"It's finally taking its toll." She explained. To Paige, she said softly "Panny, it'll be alright. Just go to sleep. When you wake up, the voices will be gone." Then she reached out and covered Paige's eyes._

* * *

><p>She woke up screaming, sweat sticking to her forehead. She checked her clock. 5:30am. Another hour before the alarm.<p>

Sighing, Paige got out of bed and walked over to the map. She looked down at her hand. "It was just my imagination." She told herself before placing her hand over China again. "See, nothing." She chuckled, closing her eyes.

Pain and sorrow coursed through her. She heard the children again, heard the whips. She saw the man again, but this time, his black hair was stained with blood. His lips moved, a silent prayer for help. Tears spilled from his eyes and mixed with blood on his cheeks.

Paige pulled herself away from the wall. She'd recognized the man as Yao. "What's going on?" She asked herself. She got dressed and brushed her hair before realizing that she was crying.


	5. Chapter 4

"Paige?" Blake asked, coming into the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"

"Dad, it's almost 7:30. I have school."

He laughed. "It's Saturday, kiddo." He went to pour himself a coffee. "No school."

Paige stopped eating, her toast still in her mouth. After her scare that morning, she'd forgotten what day it was. "Oh." She said around her food.

"I was thinking we could go to the city." Blake looked over at her. "Maybe get you some clothes?"

She looked down at the black sweats and blue shirt she'd pulled on. "Honestly, what's wrong with how I dress? My friends commented on that yesterday. Am I not seeing something?"

"Relax, we don't have to."

He looked too sad for Paige to say no, so an hour and a half later, they were pulling into a mall parking lot. Blake had given her a credit card and told her to 'go wild'. She'd told him that could mean permission to buy everything in the mall, so he'd revised it to 'have fun'. They were to meet up in the food court at one for lunch.

First, Paige went to a store she recognized from Toronto. The layout was different, but it was a chain, so the merchandise was the same. She got a few pairs of jeans and a graphic tee that said 'My World, My Rules'. Then she went to a new store and got some sweaters from the boy's section.

In the third store, she was looking at skirts when she heard a name she recognised. "It's not safe, Eduard!"

"She's probably forgotten about it by now."

"Ed, he's still scared. We can't force him to come back."

"I'm sorry."

Paige turned to find who was talking. Her eyes landed on three boys, one of whom she recognized from her History class, Toris Laurinaitis. He and a taller boy were talking to a small boy in an oversized red sweatshirt.

"If we stick together, we'll be fine." The taller boy was saying. "C'mon Ravis."

_Ravis?_ Paige realized what she was seeing. _So he's the boy Natasha threatened? The other two must be trying to get him to come back to Meteor Heights._

Ravis shook his head. "Atvaino." He muttered before running out of the store. The other boys ran after him.

_Atvaino?_ Paige wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper to look up later, then returned to looking at clothes.

At a quarter to one, Paige started looking for the food court. She managed to find a music and game shop and a drugstore, but there was no map in sight. At five to one, she started panicking. Some part of her brain made a note for a cell phone argument, but the rest of her looked frantically for any sign of food.

"Paige?"

She spun around to find Henry watching her from a bench. Beside him was a pet carrier with a small tabby cat inside.

"Oh, hi." She blushed, a little embarrassed and wondering how much spinning around she'd done.

"Lost?" She nodded. "There's a map just around the corner. Where are you going?"

"Food court. I'm meeting my dad."

"Up the escalators." He pointed to the left. "It's right there."

"Thanks." Paige said before turning to go.

"See you Paige." He called after her.

* * *

><p>Blake tapped his foot impatiently. "Paige, what exactly are you looking for?"<p>

Paige looked up from the shelf she was scanning. "Something interesting. Dad, you don't have to stay. I can do this by myself."

"It's just music. Pick one and let's go. Can't you just download it off the internet?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "It's not just music. It's a culture." She picked up a country album. "If I liked loud music with lots of bass, I wouldn't get country music, I'd get heavy metal. What does that say about me?"

"That you watch too much tv." Blake shook his head.

"And that's culture. Teens today watch mindless tv and listen to what it tells them to be." Paige put the CD back. "Knowing is the first step."

"Okay, take your time, professor." Blake joked, turning to the shop door. "I'll be next door getting some aspirin."

Paige laughed. Blake would never understand what she was talking about. _At least he doesn't pretend._ She thought.

_Knowing is the first step._ She hadn't been talking about tv. The amnesia had made it impossible for her to know who she was.

Paige's earliest memory was waking up in a hospital surrounded by machines. The doctors had told her that she'd been pulled from a river the week before. When she'd told them she didn't remember, they nodded and called in a woman who was in hysterics. Apparently, that was her mom.

For months after the hospital, her mom had insisted that she go to school 'like before', but Paige didn't know what they were teaching. In the end, she'd been home schooled until the move.

_Did I have friends?_ She'd asked herself constantly. She'd decided that, no, she didn't have friends. Friends would have tried to help her remember. No one seemed to even recognise her.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Paige went up to her room to put her new clothes away. She turned to the map and took a deep breath. <em>This time, I'll make sure it's him.<em> She thought, stepping up to the wall.

She put her hand up and closed her eyes, expecting to feel the pain and see Yao. Instead, she heard laughter. She saw a boy running across a large platform, closely followed by a goat. She noticed that part of the platform was badly burnt, as if there had been a fire recently, but the boy didn't mind.

When she opened her eyes, Paige looked at her hand. Instead of putting it on China, she'd placed it over Europe. _Where I see is where I touch._ She realized. _So where was I?_

She turned to her laptop and opened an internet page. When she got to the search engine, she stopped. What to search? She tried 'fires on platforms' and got reviews for books she'd never heard of. She added 'famous' to the search.

The first hit was from a news website. It was about how, a few years ago, there'd been a huge fire that had wiped out over half a country. Paige was mortified, until she read more and found out that the country was the smallest in the world and only 550m squared. The country was Sealand and was located just off the coast of England.

_So who was the boy?_ Paige thought about how he'd seemed so happy, despite his country being in ruins. _Why was he there?_ Then she remembered Yao. _Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he's just connected._

Yao's family was Asian, so Paige saw him when she touched China. Maybe this boy was European. Maybe he had relatives who were involved in the fire.

Before she went downstairs to help with dinner, Paige did a quick search for the word Ravis had whispered before running away. _Atvaino_ was Latvian for _Sorry_.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Paige decided to do some shopping at the grocery store. Blake gave her some money, which she discretely put back on the counter when he turned around. She still had the credit card from the day before.<p>

As she walked down the street, she noticed that the houses got gradually larger. Her eyes were drawn to one house that looked like it could hold a dozen occupants easily.

_Small town, large families._ Paige chuckled to herself. She noticed a large tree with pink flowers in the front yard, it`s petals pooling on the ground.

The grocery store was larger than Paige had expected. There were lots of foreign foods that she had never heard of. She spent at least five minutes looking at the instant ramen bowls.

"Do you like international food?" Someone said beside her.

Paige turned to see a younger boy looking at her with excitement. He had a blue hat pulled over his light brown hair, yet he wore shorts in early April. "Yeah, I like food from around the world." _At least, I like Italian and Chinese._

The boy nodded, smiling widely. "Not many people are adventurous in this town. You're Paige White, right?" She nodded. "I'm Peter Kirkland. My brother goes to school with you."

"Have you heard of the country Sealand?" The boy looked surprised, so Paige thought quickly. "It's just that it's a lot like this town. If you don't know it's there, you miss it."

If possible, his smile grew wider. "Most people say it's too small to be a country. I'm glad you recognize it." He looked down at his watch. "Oh, I'd better go. Arthur's gonna be mad. Bye!"

Paige watched him run out of the store before going back to shopping. _Peter._ She thought, looking at the produce. _What is your connection to Sealand?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, first shot at author notes. I hope I'm doing this right.**

**Anyway, I've been told that the story doesn't need to be a crossover, but I'm keeping it here for copyright issues just in case.**

**So, I'm introducing more characters and hinting at relationships. And eating, lots of eating. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?!" Jackie exclaimed when she walked into History. "Since when is your hair that long? And when did you get a fashion sense?"<p>

Paige looked down at her new clothes. She'd finally tried a pair of skinny jeans, but wore a miniskirt over them and her shirt wasn't covered by a sweater today. "I got new clothes, so what?"

"And hair extensions?" Jackie sat on Paige's desk. "I didn't know they came in that colour."

"It's not hair extensions, it's my real hair. It's always been this long." She fingered her hair, regretting not tying it back. "I just didn't do anything with it."

"If you braid it, you'd look like Rapunzel." The girl behind Paige leaned forward. "Ooh, can I braid it for you?"

Paige turned to face the girl. Like the week before, her long black hair was in two pigtails tied with red ribbons just below her ears. Paige remembered that her name was Alice, but that was about it. "Why would you want to?"

"My brother's hair is just too short to braid, so it's always taunting me." She smiled. "But your hair would look great in a braid."

Paige shrugged. "Sure." She pulled her hair over onto Alice's desk, who got right to work.

"Here's an elastic." Jackie offered. Alice took it and wrapped it around her wrist for the end. "I didn't know you had a brother, Alice?"

"I know. We don't look anything alike." She seemed more interested in Paige's hair than the conversation. "Well, I guess it would be a little creepy if we did, seeing as I'm adopted."

"Really? What happened to your parents?" It annoyed Paige that she couldn't turn to face the girl.

"Oh, nothing horrible. They just weren't ready to have a kid. I don't really like to talk about it, though. I have my family, that's all I need."

"Jackie!" The teacher yelled from the door. "Off the desk." Jackie got up, waved, and went to her desk on the other side of the room.

"Paige?" Alice gently tugged on her hair. "My brother told me you ran into Peter Kirkland yesterday. Is that true?"

"Yeah. How'd he know?" Paige didn't even know who Alice's brother was.

"Oh, Peter's brother told him." She seemed to understand what Paige had meant. "Peter's brother is Arthur. Arthur told my brother, Francis, who told me, and now I'm talking to you about it." Paige could hear the smile in her voice.

"So, why's it a big thing that I ran into Peter?"

"It's not really." Alice paused, then continued. "It's just that he's been a bit down lately. His best friend moved away a few months ago. But when he talked about you, he was so happy. I was wondering what you talked about."

"It wasn't really that major." Paige blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I just compared this town to a country."

"Oh? What country?"

"Sealand. It's so small, you don't notice it unless you're looking."

Alice laughed. "That explains it! Peter's, well, pretty much obsessed with Sealand. Just the fact that you knew it was a country would be enough to lift his spirits. All done!" She tossed the braid over Paige's shoulder for her to see.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Jackie cried, making every head in the caf turn to their table.<p>

"Jackie, calm down." Lynn tugged on her sleeve. "It's not that big a deal."

"Like you really believe that!" Jackie did sit, but continued to glare at Paige. "I can't believe you're only telling me this now. When did she tell you?"

"Right after the teacher yelled at you." Paige said calmly, pushing her plate of fries away. "It really isn't that big a deal."

"Paige, I'm gonna have to side with Jackie on this one." Oliver looked over the table at her. "Around this school, something like this doesn't go unnoticed."

"Well, it did until Jackie yelled it to the world." Paige didn't mean to be rude. She just didn't like everyone blowing it out of the water.

"And it's about to get a whole lot more noticeable." Kevin said, nodding toward the Princes' table.

Kiku was walking toward them. Paige was glad to see that he was back in school, and figured Yao was okay. Apparently, everyone thought it was big news that he was walking toward any table but the Princes'.

"Paige." He said when he reached their table. "Thank you for your help last week." He bowed slightly, making Paige a little uneasy.

"Uh, no problem." She tried to shake the feeling. "Like I said, I know what happens."

"Paige!" Alice said, coming up behind Kiku. "Oh, hi Kiku. Sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?"

"It's alright. I was just thanking her."

"Well, Paige, I'd like to invite you to have lunch with me and my brother today." Everyone within earshot gasped and everyone else got the news through whispers. "If you want to." She added, seeing that Paige had already bought her lunch.

"You should go Paige." Kevin urged. "It might be fun." The others agreed.

"Alright. Thanks for the invite." Paige got up and followed Alice and Kiku to their table, leaving her French fries behind as an apology for her friends.

"So this is her?" Arthur asked when the three of them sat down.

"Alice tells us you don't like people making big deals out of things." Francis commented. He propped his chin up in his laced fingers and looked at Paige intently.

"She's right." Paige looked at each of them, committing their faces to memory. She noticed that Henry wasn't there. "I've had enough drama in the past two years to last a lifetime." Kiku passed her some sushi from his lunch. "Thanks."

"What happened in those two years?" Alfred asked, earning him an elbow-jab from Matthew. "What?"

"Alfred, that's not something you ask a new friend." His brother said in his quiet voice. "It could be private."

"I lost my memory." Paige didn't care who knew. "I was found in a river. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything."

"That's terrible!" Feliciano cried. "If I couldn't remember my friends, I don't know what I'd do!" He handed her a slice of pizza as if in pity.

"Well, I'm not sure I had any friends to begin with." Paige remembered her dream. "Maybe a few. But they never came forward in those two years." She shrugged. "Maybe we weren't great friends to begin with."

"Maybe, but the people you don't get along with can sometimes end up being the most important people in your life." Alice commented. "I mean, just look at Arthur and Francis."

"Alice!" Arthur's face turned bright red, but Francis just laughed. "That's not something you just tell everyone you meet!"

"Why not?" Francis asked, draping his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Why can't everyone know?"

"I guess you're right." Paige turned her full attention on Alice, letting the two boys have their moment. "If you hate someone, you think about them a lot. Trying to figure out what you hate most and ways to make them miserable. In the end, you could realize that hatred is just a cover for love."

Everyone was silent. Paige noticed that Ludwig looked a bit surprised and leaned a little farther away from Feliciano.

* * *

><p>After classes were over, Paige grabbed her books from her locker and went outside. She decided that, instead of walking straight home, she'd sit down and do some homework. <em>If I finish my work here, I can put the books back in my locker instead of carrying them home.<em> She reasoned.

She sat down behind a makeshift statue near the entrance to the school, hoping for some privacy. She figured the statue was for a school event and would be moved soon.

She was just finishing her accounting problems when she heard the sound of car tires screeching on the pavement. Then she heard yelling.

"Damnit Heracles!" A boy screamed. "Stop bringing cats to school!"

The voice was close. Paige stood up and looked around the statue. A car was standing a few feet away from where she stood. A tabby cat was sitting between them.

The car door opened and a boy jumped out. He looked almost identical to Feliciano, so Paige figured this was Lovino. "He ruined the shot! How can we say 'no one was harmed in the making of this video' if we run over a—" He stopped and turned to look at Paige. "How long have you been there?!"

"She's been sitting there for about ten minutes." Henry said, walking forward and picking up the cat. "You would have crushed her."

Another boy ran up, holding a video camera. "What happened?" He asked.

"Antonio, I thought you checked the set before we started." Lovino yelled.

"I did." The boy, Antonio, looked puzzled. "The area was clear."

"Did you look _behind_ the statue?!"

"No. Why would I…" he trailed off when he saw Paige. "Oh." Was all he said.

"What's going on?" She asked, finally moving from behind the statue.

Lovino crossed his arms. "We're trying to make a video about conformity in school." He huffed. "This was supposed to be the climax."

Antonio stepped between Lovino and Paige. "Lovino, it's fine. We can just do another take."

"No." He declared. "I've lost the feeling. We'll try again tomorrow." He glared at Paige over Antonio's shoulder. "And you'd better not be in the way!" With that, he stalked away, his cameraman on his heels.

Henry turned to Paige. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

She just blinked at him. Throughout the ordeal, he'd remained calm. She wondered if anything could make him mad. "I'm fine." She answered before grabbing her bag and heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. I've had this written for months but just never got around to posting it. If I get comments, I'll post the next chapter faster.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**SORRY! I lied! I said this would be up faster than the last one, but it's not. I lost the creative spirit (and my log in). But here's the next part. And something actually happens!**

* * *

><p><em>Paige was sitting in the meadow, braiding blades of grass, when the land shook. She looked around, surprised.<em> What was that?_ She found herself thinking. _I'll ask Geri. He'll know.

_Paige wasn't entirely sure who Geri was, but she got the feeling she trusted him._

_A shadow appeared over her and she turned around. A man with longish blond hair and a stern face stood over her. "Geri, why did the land move?"_

_The man smiled. "Because of you, Panny. In your heart, you willed it to move."_

"_I did?"_

"_Yes." The man sat down beside her. "You know so much, you wanted something new. Something you didn't know. But you still have all the answers."_

_He leaned over and kissed her forehead._

* * *

><p>Paige woke up feeling refreshed. The dream was similar to the one she'd had three days ago, but calmer. She felt like it was trying to tell her something.<p>

_I have the answers._ She repeated to herself. She looked at the map on her wall. "I have the answers." She said aloud. "I know who I am."

Even though she said it convincingly, she didn't believe herself. She still couldn't answer her most pressing question. _Who am I?_

She got up and went to the map. Without really thinking, she put her hand over China. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

There was pain and cries for help, but she pushed through it. She had to see Yao. She had to know.

He stood where he always had, but now there was a panda standing beside him, speckled with blood.

"What are you doing here?" She hadn't realized she'd spoken until Yao turned to face her.

"I should be here." He sounded like he was in a trance. "Why am I not here? It's my job to look after them."

"What do you mean?" A wave of pain hit Paige, but she stood her ground. "What is your job?"

"I have to be strong. If I'm not, my people suffer." He turned away from Paige and she knew the conversation was over.

Without opening her eyes, she moved her hand over the map. She saw flashes of other countries. Scenes of peaceful mountains filled her head, then were replaced by wild forests. As her hand moved, she saw glimpses of people.

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at her palm. The symbol that was fading into her hand looked so familiar. Where had she seen that 'P' in a circle?

"Paige, are you okay?" Blake knocked on her door. "Who are you talking to?"

"My past self." Paige lied, thinking quickly. "She never responds, but I'm trying to get her to tell me who I was."

"Well, don't talk too long. Remember school?" Blake laughed as he walked away.

Paige grabbed an old pair of jeans and her new graphic tee. She glanced at her hair in the mirror. _Why do I keep it so long?_ She asked herself. _It's been two years. If it was going to help, it would have._

She picked up a pair of scissors and brought them up to her shoulders. After a moment, she sighed and put them down, grabbing a hair brush instead.

_It's not just for me._ She told herself. _Alice likes braiding it, and Jackie would blame herself for what she said yesterday if I cut it._ She tied it back and grabbed the elastic Jackie had given her the day before.

When she walked downstairs, she saw that Blake had made frozen waffles. She sat down in her chair and he put a plate in front of her, along with a glass of orange juice. "What's all this?"

"It's your seventh day here." Blake smiled. "It's a celebration."

Paige did the math in her head. "Dad, I got here Wednesday night. It's Tuesday morning now."

"I said seventh day." Blake repeated. "Not a week."

Paige smiled. Other's might not have seen the difference, but when you're seventeen and two years is your life, you tend to notice those things. "And I remember every second of it." She added.

Blake clapped twice, then turned back to the stove. "Remember what you can." He mumbled, probably thinking that Paige couldn't hear. "Knowledge is power."

As she walked to school, Paige thought about what Yao had said in her… What was it? A vision? She shook her head.

_Am I crazy?_ She thought, looking at her hand. The symbol had looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. _Where have I seen it before?_

Something pink floated in front of her face. She looked up and saw that she was passing the large house with the pink tree. A breeze had blown some petals out into the street, making Paige stop in her tracks and stare.

"Hello again." Someone said from the yard. Paige turned and saw Yao coming out of the house with a rake. "Did the cherry blossoms catch your attention?"

_Cherry blossoms?_ Paige looked closer and saw that the petals were the colour of cherry yogurt. "They're really pretty." She said before she could stop herself.

"It's that time of year." Yao started raking the petals into a pile. "Every April the blossoms fall. In Japan, there's a festival just for watching them." He chuckled. "Of course, it's a pain to clean up."

Paige took a deep breath. "Yao, can I ask you something?"

He smiled at her. "Other than that? Sure."

She couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her lips. "Right. Well, I don't know how to start, but…" She trailed off, thinking of the right words. "Um, you know what's going on in China, right?"

Yao's face fell. "Yeah. It's terrible." He looked at Paige suspiciously. "What about it?"

Paige stepped closer to the fence, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Well, I didn't until Friday. But, the thing is, Thursday night, right before my friend told me you had collapsed, I saw it. In my mind."

"Oh!" Yao was genuinely surprised. "What do you think it has to do with me?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "In my mind, I saw what was happening, but that wasn't all. I… I saw you looking on. So, I just wanted to ask, what's your connection to China?"

Yao smiled again. "I was born there. My family moved around Asia a lot when I was young. All of my brothers and sisters were born in different countries."

Paige nodded. She was about to turn to leave, then remembered something. "I was touching China." She blushed. "On my map." She added. "This morning, this is gonna sound crazy, but it was like I was talking to you."

"What did I say?" Yao looked like he wanted to run.

"That you had to be strong for your people." Paige saw his quick intake of breath. "You didn't mean your family, I know that much. Who could you have meant?"

He looked around, making sure they weren't being watched. "Everyone in China." He whispered. "Paige, you aren't crazy. You saw the truth."

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand what he was saying.

"I'm not just from China." Yao confessed. "I _am_ China."

* * *

><p>When Paige finally got to school, she realized classes had started. She went to the office to sign in before making her way to Accounting. Everyone was working on a computer, most likely using a special program.<p>

Mr. Väinämöinen walked over to her. "Paige, are you alright? You've never been late before." He took a closer look at her face. "And you're so pale."

Paige ducked her head. "I'm fine." She lied. "Just a little tired, I guess. May I sit out this class?"

"Have you done your homework?" She nodded. "Alright. You're the only one who's actually done it. Everyone else is doing a punishment task, so you're excused."

Paige thanked him and made her way to the school library. She found a world atlas and sat at a back table. She opened it to a map of Europe and closed her eyes, then placed her hand over a random country.

She felt a wave a heat and took in a quick breath, forcing her eyes open. She looked around to make sure people weren't staring at her, then looked down. Her hand was covering a country between Italy and Turkey.

Bracing herself, Paige closed her eyes again. The heat hit her again, but she kept her eyes closed. She saw old ruins half buried in the ground. All around her, cats turned and mewed at her.

She couldn't help smiling at them. She'd read somewhere that there were a lot of cats in Italy and surrounding countries, but she still didn't know where she was.

Looking around, she noticed dirt flying out of a ditch. She guessed someone was excavating the ruins. _See the truth._ She told herself. She walked over to the ditch and looked down, shielding her eyes from the flying sand.

Paige could make out a man with dark brown hair through the dust. He wore a white t-shirt and tan pants, a brown jacket tied around his waist. He didn't seem to notice her standing above.

"Excuse me?" She called down. "Are you a country?"

The man turned around and Paige gasped. She choked on sand until she opened her eyes.

She was breathing hard, but managed to focus on the map. Slowly, she moved her hand, revealing the country. Greece.

_What's going on?_ She thought, closing the atlas. She'd never forget what she'd seen, even if she tried. She'd recognized the man at the first glimpse of his face.

It was Henry.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. More installments coming, but I won't say when, cause I don't even know.<strong>

**Comments greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7

Paige skipped History, silently apologizing to Jackie and Alice. Instead, she sat in the library with an atlas and the list of students Lynn had given her. One by one, she checked them off as countries.

Elizaveta, who had promised to teach Paige how to cook, was Hungary. Antonio, who's friend had nearly crushed her, was Spain. Natasha, who still thought of Paige as a nuisance, was Belarus.

Some countries that she looked into showed people she'd seen around town, but she didn't know their names. When she covered Australia, she saw the man who worked at the grocery store. She recognized him right away by the bandage on his nose.

When she covered Italy, her vision was split. Through one eye, she saw Lovino eating a basket of tomatoes while grumbling about how everyone was an idiot. Through her other eye, she say Feliciano eating a large bowl of pasta.

She smiled and her hand moved slightly, showing her a large fortress. A young boy was kneeling at an altar, praying. She opened her eyes and looked at where her hand was._ Vatican City?_ Paige vaguely remembered reading somewhere that the Vatican had become its own country.

She looked back at the list of students. She'd paired most of them with a country, but the ones that remained were all names that she recognised. After writing 'Italy' beside 'Feliciano' and 'Lovino', she focused on another name.

_Francis Bonnefoy._ She smiled. _That's French, right?_ She put her hand over France and confirmed it. Then she remembered Alice. _If her brother's a country…_ She shook her head. _She said she was adopted._

Then another thought crossed Paige's mind. _That was to explain why they didn't look alike._

She looked back at the map, wondering which country she could have been. She decided on Belgium and closed her eyes.

A smell hit her nose and she tasted chocolate. She saw a busy street and noticed she was facing a chocolate shop. She stepped up to the window and looked inside. She focused on the girl behind the counter, expecting to see Alice.

But it wasn't Alice selling the chocolates. It was Ms. Dutch.

Paige gasped, then covered her mouth and looked around. Still, no one paid her any attention. _My teacher is a country._ She thought to herself. _What about the others?_

Before she could think about it more, the bell rang. She quickly packed up her papers and closed the atlas. She wanted to get to the cafeteria before the others.

* * *

><p>Paige waited by the doors, looking at every student who passed, wondering if they could be a country is disguise. When she saw Jackie approaching, she ducked into the bathroom and waited for her to pass before emerging again.<p>

While she waited, thoughts kept popping into her mind. _Are all the princes countries? What about Peter? How many teachers are? What was the ratio of countries to non-countries in the town? What was the population?_ She shook her head after that last thought and told herself to focus.

Her patience finally paid off when she saw Henry come around the corner. She smiled and walked up to him. "Henry, can I talk to you for a second?"

"If it's about yesterday, just forget about it." He tried to walk past her, while muttering under his breath. "You'd have been fine anyway."

"It's not about that." Paige blocked his path. "I guess you could call it a question about geography." She saw him freeze.

"Not in school." He surrendered. "After school. Are you busy?" Paige shook her head. "I'll meet you here after the final bell."

Paige let him go, but watched as he entered the caf. She was suddenly reminded of the dream she'd had her first night. Henry and the cats.

"Are you Paige White?" someone said behind her.

She turned to see a girl with long brown hair held away from her face with pink flower barrettes. She wore jeans and a pink shirt. Paige recognised her as the Taiwan girl from her searching.

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, lowering her voice.

Paige started to shake her head, then stopped herself. "Are you Taiwan?" She whispered.

The girl nodded slowly. "My brother told me you'd figured it out." She looked past Paige into the cafeteria. "Japan doesn't know, so don't tell him, okay." She shook her head. "I mean Kiku." She huffed, frustrated. "Man, I hate this. We were doing so well!"

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Paige looked around, making sure the hall was clear. "Why did you all come here?"

She scowled. "Just ask Greece when you see him this afternoon." She threw her hands into the air. "I mean Heracles! What's wrong with me?!"

Paige suppressed a giggle as she watched the country girl walk into the caf. She wondered to herself just how many countries lived in that one house.

* * *

><p>Henry wasn't in cooking that afternoon. Paige was tempted to ask Elizaveta about it, but knew it would only raise more questions. As Hungary, she might know where Greece was, but as Elizaveta, there was no reason for her to know where Henry was.<p>

When the bell finally rang, Natasha grabbed Paige's arm. "What did you do?!" She practically growled.

"About what?" Paige asked, putting on an air of fake confidence and shaking her arm away.

"I saw you talking to Henry outside the caf at lunch." She flipped her hair. "What did you say to him? Did you tell him not to come to class?"

"No." Paige was defensive now. "I just wanted to talk. He said we'd talk more after school. I don't know where he is." She looked around to make sure the other students had left. She smiled and grabbed her bag. "Bye, Belarus." She whispered, not waiting to see how she'd react.

* * *

><p>When she got to the caf, Paige noticed a car parked just outside the doors to the student parking lot. She didn't see Henry anywhere, but whoever was in the car saw her and turned on the headlights.<p>

She squinted and saw that it was Henry in the car. She walked outside and opened the passenger-side door. "I thought we were going to talk?"

"We are." He answered, for once not sounding removed from the situation. "Get in."

Paige didn't ask where they were going. She knew she could trust Henry. She got in, closing the door with her foot, something she must have mastered before getting amnesia, and Henry started driving.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he drove past the city limits.

"Why do people call you Henry?" It wasn't what she'd meant to say, but now that it was out, Paige found she actually wanted to know. "If people can't pronounce your real name, why not just call you 'Hercules'?"

He smiled. "I'm not strong like him. People tried to call me that when I first transferred. It never really stuck." He glanced at Paige briefly. "They started calling me 'Henry' when a cat followed me to school. Apparently, Henry is a common name for cats."

Paige had never heard of a cat named Henry, but she couldn't remember seeing a cat before that day at the mall. "Why Heracles?"

"Huh?"

"Why is your name Heracles?" Paige felt awkward asking, but didn't know how else to put it.

"My mom named me before she died." He just stared at the road ahead. "I don't remember her."

"Really?" Paige stared at him. "I would have thought you chose your own name, being a country and all." She slapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry."

Henry laughed. "No, all of us were given our human names by our… I guess you could call them 'parent countries'." He didn't seem to care that she'd found out his secret. "Only one country in our history has ever had to name herself."

"Who was that?"

"The creator of the world. Some call her Mother Earth. My mom wrote me a letter explaining it." He dug a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Only my mom, Italy's grandfather, and one other country knew her personally."

_The creator of the world?_ Paige thought about it for a moment. "Do you mean Pangea? The super-continent?"

Henry nodded. "She took care of everything for eons. I can only imagine how lonely she must have been."

"But your mom knew her?" Paige had so many questions, but each time she got an answer, two more questions came up. "What was her name?"

Henry smiled again. "Lady Pangea, that's what my mom called her in her letter, gave her the name Gracie. She named Italy's grandfather Roni, but he just went by his country name, Rome. Her third friend was named Geri."

Paige felt her stomach flip at the names. "What happened to Pangea?"

"She couldn't take the pressure of caring for everyone." Henry's voice made it clear how sad it was. "She split the continents apart before slipping into a long sleep. No one knows what happened to her after that."

Paige's mouth went dry. "What did she call herself?"

"Panny."

* * *

><p><strong>Truth be told, I actually forgot about this story. But now there's more! Yay!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Henry parked the car outside a restaurant and turned to Paige. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything for almost an hour?"

Paige looked out the window instead of facing him. "I'm fine. Just processing new information." She took a deep breath before turning to him. "I have a few more questions."

He smiled, but opened the door and got out. Paige followed and soon they were seated inside, pretending to be reading the menu.

"Why did you come to Meteor Heights?" It was the same question she'd asked Taiwan. She hoped to get an answer this time.

Henry gave her a sheepish look. "Okay, this is gonna sound bad, but we all came here because we felt we should learn more about the people we look out for."

"That doesn't sound bad. That's actually a really good reason."

"That's not the bad part." Henry focused on something on the menu. "We chose here because no one knew the country. We called it 'the invisible country'."

"Why?" Paige mentally slapped herself for not checking Canada with her new power.

"He was always so quiet, no one noticed him. We forgot he existed. America's the one who suggested we come here." He looked up at her. "Do you know who America is?" When Paige shook her head, he continued. "Alfred. Matthew is Canada."

Paige was overcome with an emotion she couldn't place. She'd guessed that the Princes were all countries, but it never hit her until now that she could have been talking to the country she lived in.

At that moment, the waitress came to take their orders. Paige frantically scanned the menu while Henry ordered a pasta dish. When the waitress finally turned to Paige, she looked up. "Uh, fish and chips?"

The waitress nodded, scribbled the order on her pad, and left. Henry let out a chuckle. "You have no idea what you ordered, do you?" he asked.

Paige shook her head. "I've never heard of half the options, and the ones I did know, I've never tried. All I know is I like fish."

Henry straight out laughed. "The fish is battered and fried. The chips are what you know as 'French fries'. It's a British dish."

"Oh." Paige smiled. "Then I think I'll like it."

* * *

><p>By the time their food arrived, Henry had explained that, yes, all the Princes were countries. Arthur was England and Francis was France. Feliciano was, indeed, Italy, while Ludwig was Germany. When she asked about Alice, he told her that she was Seychelles, a country Paige had never heard of before.<p>

As they ate, Paige explained about how she'd found out about the countries. Henry was surprised that such a power existed and worried how many others had it. They laughed about how Paige had reacted when she'd 'visited' Greece.

It wasn't until the waitress came with the cheque that Paige realized she'd assumed they were on a date. She'd put it on the table, but facing Henry. "Oh, I…" Paige didn't know what to say. "Did she think…?"

"Probably." Henry was back to not caring. He took out a credit card and put it on the bill. "It's fine." He said when Paige reached for her wallet. "I'm the one who dragged you here."

"But I asked so many questions, and you answered all of them." She didn't feel right letting him pay for everything. "At least let me do something."

Henry leaned across the table. "You can keep our secret." He offered. "You can pretend you don't know anything about it. Just be a new student who's trying to make some friends."

Something hurt in Paige's heart. "So that's what this is all about." She nodded. "I'll keep my mouth shut and I won't bother you again." She stood, then sat back down. "Starting tomorrow. I need a lift home."

* * *

><p>The next day, Paige ignored her map and the sadness she felt. She got dressed and pulled back her hair like she'd done for the past two years. When she went downstairs, Blake had already left for an early meeting. She ate some cereal and grabbed her bag.<p>

_That's it, then._ She thought, locking the door behind her. _I go to school and pretend…_ What? She didn't know what she'd say to her friends about what had happened the past few days.

She groaned, not ready to face them.

"Paige!"

She turned and saw Peter waving at her from the road. Ravis was standing beside him, looking around nervously.

"Good morning!" Peter greeted when she'd reached them.

"Uh, yeah. Good morning." She turned to Ravis. "Who's your friend?" She pretended she didn't already know.

"This is Ravis Galante. He just moved back into town last night." He turned to his friend. "This is Paige White."

"Hi." Ravis said hesitantly. "It's nice to meet you."

Paige smiled at him. "Likewise." She tried to ignore the fact that she was talking to two countries. "Are you coming to the school?"

Ravis nodded but it was Peter who answered. "He's gonna enroll again! I wish I was in high school, then I'd be able to look out for him. Paige, can you watch out for Natasha?"

Paige remembered what everyone had said about Ravis dropping out. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she behaves." She took a heroic stance. "Bullying will not be tolerated while I'm around." Ravis smiled.

They walked together, saying goodbye to Peter at the grocery store where he switched directions to go to the middle school. When he left, all conversation died. Paige wondered if Ravis would be more comfortable if he knew she knew his secret. But she'd promised Henry she'd pretend she was clueless.

"Is she still scary?" Ravis asked when they reached the High school.

Paige knew what he meant. "Only if you let her be. Why did she single you out to terrorize?"

"Other than she's crazy?" He managed to joke. "She thought her brother was falling for me."

"Huh." Paige didn't know what else to say. She hadn't been at the school long enough to know what Ivan was like.

"She doesn't want anyone getting close to him except her. She even threatened their older sister." Ravis reached out and grabbed Paige's bag. "But Peter says you might be able to stand up to her."

She couldn't tell him how scared she'd been when she'd first been told to sit beside Natasha. "I just don't let her bother me." She offered.

They walked through the halls in silence. When Paige got to her locker, she noticed a note sticking out from the side. She pulled it out, but before she could read it, Ravis tightened his grip on her bag.

"What are you doing back here?" Natasha's voice carried through the hall.

Paige sighed, then turned to face her. "What does it matter to you if he's back?" She decided to show Ravis how to handle bullies like Natasha. "Think you can only have your love by getting rid of the competition?"

She knew her confidence came from knowing Natasha's secret, but all the words she used were pure high school weapons. You didn't have to be a country to know battle strategies.

Natasha's face turned red with anger. "Did your amnesia make you forget how to preserve your own life?"

Paige took a step back, bumping into the lockers. How had she known about that? She'd only told the Princes and her friends. Had Natasha threatened them into telling her?

Natasha smirked. "Word of advice, don't butt in where you aren't welcome." She focused on Ravis. "As for you, you'd better disappear before I make you."

He clenched his fists. "No." He stated. "No, Natasha, I won't disappear. I want to continue school. It's not my fault you scare away your brother every time you talk to him. I didn't do anything!" He ended up shouting with tears in his eyes, but it was still really brave.

"Whatever." Natasha flipped her hair and walked away. When she was gone, Ravis sunk to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so dead." He sobbed. "She's really going to kill me this time."

"Hey, you were really brave." Paige patted his shoulder. "I was supposed to be the one looking out for you."

"Do you really have amnesia?" He asked after getting his sobs under control.

Paige nodded. "Two years ago, I lost my memory. I still don't remember anything. Now, I'm just trying to live my life in the present, prepare for the future, and forget the past."

"Done." Ravis smiled. "Past forgotten, right?"

Paige laughed and sank to her knees beside him. "Thanks." She whispered, giving him a hug.

"For what?"

"For coming back and facing your fears." She released him. "Now I think I can finally face mine."

* * *

><p><strong>That last scene was fun to write! Oh, and sorry if Greece seems a little out of character. I didn't know how else to get that information across. But he's back to normal now! I think.<strong>

**Hope everyone likes it. More chapters to come when I remember to post.**


	10. Chapter 9

Paige was sitting in History when she remembered the note. Trying not to attract Alice's attention, she pulled it out of her pocket and unfolded it.

_ Paige_

_ I don't know how you took our conversation yesterday, but I don't think you understood me the way I had hoped. Please meet me outside the school at lunch. Where_

_ you were saved by a cat. I'll be waiting for you._

_ Heracles_

Paige glared at the note, but sighed. _I do need to talk to him._ She told herself. And she'd told Ravis that she wouldn't be running from her fears anymore. She crumpled the note and put it in her pencil case.

After class, Jackie joined her and they went to Accounting, like nothing had happened the past few days.

"I thought for sure it was real." Jackie was telling her about Lovino's stunt the day before. "I thought he was going to be crushed. But then he just opens the door and steps out, glares that everyone watching, and Antonio's yelling cut. I was so scared."

"Try being behind the statue, not aware." Paige laughed. She then told Jackie what had happened two days ago.

"You were saved by a cat?" Jackie laughed. "Wow. So much for a dull school life, huh?"

"Yeah." Paige wasn't really paying attention. They'd reached accounting and were taking their seats.

Mr. Väinämöinen was sitting at his desk, working on his laptop. As Paige watched, he started blushing and coughed. She figured it was a message from Berwald.

The bell rang and he closed his computer. "Alright, today we'll be continuing with—"

He was cut off by a scream in the hall. Half the class jumped to their feet and ran to the door, Paige being one of them. In the hall, a girl was standing over someone lying on the ground.

The girl looked up at the class. "I don't know what happened!" She gasped, horrified. "He just collapsed!"

"Someone call 911!" Students started yelling at each other. "Go get the principal!" "Where's Liz? We should tell her."

Paige was only half listening. She ran over and knelt beside the boy. His eyes were closed and his white hair was drenched in sweat. She reached out and felt for a pulse.

When her hand made contact with the boy's skin, something shot through her. She felt disconnected, but at the same time still a part of something. She saw a war flash before her eyes, and a girl standing over the boy looking triumphant. Then another scene, with the same girl, only they looked happy together. Paige recognized the girl as Elizaveta.

_What's going on?_ She thought, pulling her hand away. She looked around, but no one had noticed anything strange. They were all still yelling at one another, waiting for someone else to do something.

"Everyone quiet!" She shouted. There was silence as they turned to look at her. "You." She pointed to a boy near the front. "Go get the principal. Tell him it's important." The boy ran down the hall.

"You!" She snapped her fingers at a girl who was texting her friends. "Instead of texting, use that piece of technology and call for help!" She started dialing. "Jackie, go find Elizaveta. Everyone's been mentioning her name."

"On it." She said before running down the hall.

Paige looked over at the girl who'd screamed. "Someone get her a chair." She called. "She might pass out from shock. Everyone, back into the class. Give him some space."

At once, the hall was emptied. Someone led the girl into the class were they sat her down. Mr. Väinämöinen produced a blanket from a cupboard and draped it around her shoulders. The door was closed to stop people from trying to get closer.

Paige leaned over the boy. "If you can hear me, I want you to know it'll be alright. We're getting help right now." Chimes went off over the PA system. "They're putting the school in lockdown." She told him, remembering what she'd been told on her first day. "Help will get here as soon as possible."

"Gilbert!" Elizaveta cried behind them. She flopped to the ground on the boy's other side. "What happened?!"

"He just collapsed. Where's Jackie?"

"In the office for the lockdown." She stroked the boy's hair away from his eyes. "They let me come because it was Gilbert."

"He doesn't seem to be having trouble breathing." Paige reported. "I think he just fainted."

"Is this like what happened to Yao last week?" Elizaveta asked.

Paige had never thought about that. Could this boy be a country? _It would explain what happened when I touched him._ She thought.

Paige stayed watching the boy, with Elizaveta watching her, until people showed up to take proper care of the situation. Once he was taken away on a stretcher, Elizaveta turned to Paige.

"Jackie told me how you took control of the situation. Thanks."

"No problem." Paige watched the boy being wheeled away. "Hey, why was everyone mentioning you? I only told Jackie to find you after I'd heard your name three times."

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know." She looked a bit embarrassed. "We've been friends ever since we were little. Back then, we sort of had this rivalry. We stopped talking when I started dating Roderich. After a while, he confronted me about it and we became friends again."

Paige nodded. "From the way you reacted when you saw him, I thought you were dating him. But I guess childhood friends would act that way too."

Elizaveta blushed. "Oh, well, we aren't dating…" She trailed off and Paige understood. She was still dating Roderich, but she had feelings for Gilbert.

It was so High School Drama, Paige momentarily forgot that at least two of them were countries.

* * *

><p>Paige was held back for questioning even after the lunch bell rang. She told the authorities what had happened and how no one was actually doing anything, so she'd taken action. Eventually, they ran out of questions and she was allowed to leave.<p>

She hurried to the front door with her lunch, wondering if Henry had heard about the incident and had waited. When she got outside, she noticed the destroyed statue and wondered how she'd missed it that morning.

Looking around, she assessed that Henry wasn't there. Her heart sank and she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

_Why would he stay?_ She thought to herself. _Even if he heard about Gilbert, there's no way he'd have known I was involved._

She turned to go back inside, but stopped when she came foot to face with the tabby cat from before. It mewed and walked behind the statue.

The note had said 'where you were saved by a cat'. Paige slapped her forehead. She'd been behind the statue, out of sight, when she'd heard the car.

She followed the cat around and saw Henry lying on the ground. The cat walked up to him and he stroked its fur.

"Sorry." Paige gasped. "I forgot where I was two days ago." She went and sat beside Henry.

"That sounds dumb." He commented. "I heard you come outside. I understand."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You didn't understand what I said last night, did you?"

Paige scowled. "You told me to keep your secret. In return, you paid for my dinner. You told me to pretend I knew nothing about it. Well, that's what I've been doing."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?!" Paige huffed.

"You asked so many questions, I wanted to make sure you weren't writing an article for the city paper." Henry sat up and looked at her. "In return for answering your questions, you were to keep the secret. That included pretending that there was no secret." He touched her hand. "Dinner was just me being nice."

Paige nodded. "So, I don't have to keep it a secret that I know the secret? I mean, to the others? Like Ravis?"

He shook his head. "That's okay. I just mean don't tell your friends. I don't trust Jackie to keep her mouth shut."

That made Paige laugh, which lifted the mood. "After her exclamation in the cafeteria Monday, I don't think I trust her either." She was glad they'd cleared up the misunderstanding.

"Now, I have a question for you, Paige."

"What is it?"

Henry made sure she was facing him before he continued. "Can a human love a country?"

Paige didn't understand what he meant. People loved their countries all the time. They were called patriots. But she understood when he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Romance! Not my best genre! I hope it wasn't too painful to read.<strong>

**On the plus side: Prussia!**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 10

By the end of the day, Jackie knew. So, by the time Paige got to school on Thursday, everyone knew. That just enforced their view that, no matter what happened, Jackie could not find out about the Princes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alice complained in History. She tugged lightly on Paige's hair. "I had to find out from some ninth grader who posted on Facebook. I thought I was your friend."

"Alice, I didn't tell anyone. Jackie found out when she saw a note Henry left in my locker." Paige really didn't want to talk about it, but she'd woken up late and hadn't had time to brush her hair.

She'd suffered through accounting with Kevin calling her a golden dragon and couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to annoy Alice before she was done taming her hair.

"It's not that big a deal. Teenagers get together and break up on a regular basis."

Alice lowered her voice. "Yeah, but this is Heracles." She pointed out. "He isn't exactly a teenager."

Henry had told the other Princes that Paige knew about them. Obviously, Francis had told Alice, who now talked to Paige about it whenever she could.

"Alice, don't talk about it in class." She hissed. "People could hear you."

"Relax." She laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, Jackie left to get a snack. We're the only ones in here."

Paige hadn't noticed. "Well then, Seychelles, what have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just planning a trip back home." She finished braiding Paige's hair and stood up. "France said that, if I get a good mark on my next math test, he'll take me."

Paige turned to face her. "Is everyone planning a trip?"

Alice understood what she meant. "Greece isn't going anywhere."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked, returning with a soda from the vending machine. "Why would Greece move?"

"Maybe because Pangea willed him too." Paige laughed. Jackie just stared at her, confused. "Pangea was the super-continent. When all lands were one." She explained.

"Whatever." Jackie sat on Paige's desk again. "So, are you sitting with Henry at lunch today?"

Alice giggled. "Yeah. Henry's got something big planned. You have a spare after lunch, right?" Paige nodded. "Good. Then you won't miss any classes."

Paige was about to ask what she meant when a group of kids came into the room, talking about what had happened to Gilbert the day before.

"Hey, Paige!" One of them called over. "You're the one who took charge, right?"

"That was awesome!"

"Wasn't she also almost crushed by Lovino's car?"

Paige ignored them, not wanting any more attention. When the teacher came in to start class, the other students stopped trying to get her to talk about it.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?!" Paige almost choked on her sandwich. "They really want too?!"<p>

Henry patted her back to dislodge the food. "Yeah. No one's ever found out before." He handed her a can of juice. "It's kind of a big deal to them."

They were sitting behind the remains of the statue, eating lunch. Henry had told her that the world council wanted to meet her. Paige couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine.

"Hey, it's alright." Henry tried to console her. "You've met most of them already."

Paige laughed. "It's not that." She explained, taking a sip of juice. "I've never really been good with crowds of people staring at me."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Really? You remember that?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Just the feeling. Like I've never had to deal with people."

He took her hand and she stopped with the can halfway to her mouth. "Paige, it's alright. I'll be right there. You'll be fine."

It turned out that the 'big plan' Alice had mentioned was Paige eating a big lunch while Henry watched. It had actually been Yao's idea. He'd suggested that each member of the 'Princes' showcase food from their respective country.

Francis had included fresh butter croissants and a note saying that, if Paige ever got tired of Henry, to give him a call. They'd both laughed at that. Arthur had made fish and chips after hearing how much she'd liked them at the restaurant. Alfred had given her a hamburger with everything on it and Matthew had made pancakes with real maple syrup mixed in.

Ludwig had packed some German sausages and a note saying that, if he could, he'd have included some beer. They shared another laugh at this. Feliciano made pasta with fresh tomato sauce from Lovino, who had grudgingly given in. In a separate basket from everyone else, Kiku had made some sushi for her. She hadn't been sure what she'd think of it, but realized that she loved eel and raw fish.

Elizaveta had found out and, figuring Paige might get overwhelmed, had made her some plain sandwiches.

"I'm never gonna finish all this." She announced, pushing away the basket. "This is almost seven lunches!"

Henry laughed. "More like eight." He reached over and patted her shoulder. "You don't have to eat it."

Paige took Alfred's hamburger and replaced the patty with one of Matthew's pancakes. "I don't think they'd like that, after all the work they put into it."

"It's fine. Trust me." He stole a chip and watched Paige eat her new invention. "So, you're free Saturday, correct?"

"Correction." Paige pretended she knew everything about the world, which, in time, could be true. "I was free Saturday. Now, I'm meeting the world."

* * *

><p>When Paige woke up on Saturday, she could hear Blake working in the kitchen. She bit her lip, wondering how to get out of the house without explaining where she was going.<p>

_I could say I'm going to the store again. _She thought. _Or that I forgot something at the school. But that wouldn't take all day._ She sighed, then caught herself in the mirror. _First, I could get dressed._

By the time Paige had untangled her hair and tied it back, she had a plan. If Blake was still in the kitchen, she'd go out the back door and get something to eat at the store. If he had moved to the living room, she'd grab a bagel and some juice first.

But when she got downstairs, neither plan was needed. Blake had left a note saying he'd be out all day. Paige smiled at her luck and had a bowl of cereal. At eight, she left to meet Henry at the school.

"Are you ready?" He asked when she climbed into his car.

"I'm about to meet every country of the world after finding out their biggest secret." She paused before continuing. "I'm never gonna be ready for that. Let's go."

Henry smiled at her as he drove away from the school. "It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"War?" Paige suggested, half joking. Henry managed to smile, but it was forced. "Oh, is that seriously a possibility?!" Now she was scared.

"War is always a possibility. But it wouldn't be your fault." He assured her. "It's just that there's some… history between us that's hard to ignore."

Paige stifled a laugh. History was made by countries. She'd studied her textbook recently and thought she might be able to keep up if previous situations were brought up.

Eventually, Henry pulled into the parking lot of a large building in a secluded area. Paige could see some people standing around through the front doors, but couldn't make out who they were.

"Okay." She breathed. "Now, I'm nervous." She stepped out of the car and waited for Henry to come around before walking toward the doors.

"Wow." Henry commented, adding to her nerves. "Everyone's here. Usually there are a few who don't show up."

"Oh, great." Paige gulped. But when she walked through the doors, no one turned to stare at her like she'd expected. They all just continued their conversations. She did notice that one man turned to look at her, but then he left the room.

Henry led her to a large conference room. At each chair there was a name plate. Paige scanned the ones nearby and saw Hungary and Austria were side by side. _Oh, could Austria be Roderich?_ She thought before Henry led her to a spot down the table.

"What the—" She exclaimed, leaning over the table. "Why is that here?!" She was looking at a name plate that had her name on it. Beside it was one that said 'Greece', where Henry sat down.

"They wanted you to feel welcome." He explained.

"Yeah, but…" She lowered her voice as people started filing in. "I'm not a country. This really isn't necessary."

"It'll be fine." He pulled her into the seat. "Just sit and listen."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing for Greece is hard!<strong>

**Lots of love goes out to those who left comments!**


	12. Chapter 11

Obviously 'sit and listen' meant something different to Henry than it did to Paige. Before the meeting had even started, she'd received looks of surprise and disgust. People had walked around the table just so they didn't walk behind her.

When Alfred had started the meeting, Paige had been surprised by how relaxed everyone was. They talked about what problems were happening in each country and how others could help.

When it was obvious the meeting was coming to an end, Yao stood up to address everyone. "Last on the agenda, the interesting case of Paige White."

All countries turned to stare at her and Paige, without realizing what she was doing, grabbed Henry's arm. He patted her hand to reassure her, but said nothing.

"Is it true you have a magic power?!" Someone asked her.

She slowly nodded. "I touch a map and close my eyes, and I can see what's happening in each country."

"And that's how you found out about us?" Someone else asked.

"Nothing good can come from this!" Lovino's voice was clear over the murmur that had started.

"She's helped us before." Kiku pointed out. Elizaveta nodded.

"Um, I have a question." Paige spoke up and everyone was silent. "Why is this so interesting?"

"It's the first time we've heard of something like this." Arthur explained. "If you have this power, then how many others do, too?"

"None."

Everyone turned to look at the door, where someone had just entered. Paige didn't catch on right away because she didn't know who everyone was. She eventually turned to look and saw that it was the man from earlier.

"Grandpa Rome!" Feliciano cried. "Why are you here?!"

_Rome?_ Paige blinked in surprise. _He's one of Pangea's friends._ Another man came up and stood beside Rome and she gasped. "Geri?" She breathed, recognising the second man from her dreams.

"What do you mean no one else has that power?" Ludwig asked, being the first to recover from the shock.

"It's her power alone." Geri explained without emotion. "She was born with it, too find others."

"Other countries?" People started whispering.

"I don't remember." Paige whispered, looking at Henry.

"Paige doesn't know anything about it." Natasha butted in. "She has amnesia. She doesn't know anything at all."

"You don't have to announce it to everyone!" Paige shouted, jumping to her feet. "Can't you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?!"

Natasha was thrown backwards as if by some invisible force. She gasped, but when she tried to speak, no sound came out.

"Paige has the last say in all matters." Geri offered as an explanation.

"I'm sorry." Paige sat down. "I just got tired of her thinking she was so superior. I completely ignored the fact that she's a country and is superior." She covered her face with her hands. "It's just so High School."

Henry reached out and patted her shoulder. Before he could say anything, Paige jumped up again and ran out of the room, fighting not to cry before she got out.

* * *

><p>Instead of waiting for the meeting to end, Paige left the building and started walking, not caring that she didn't know which way was home. After walking for half an hour, she stopped and kicked a tree.<p>

"If I have the last say…" She growled. "Then I say that, if I had friends before amnesia, let me remember them!" She waited with her eyes closed and head turned toward the sky. When nothing happened, she laughed.

"Because I'm just a teenager." She sighed, sitting at the base of the tree. "My say means nothing."

"Paige?" she turned when she heard her name. A woman who looked to be in her early twenties was standing a few feet away. "Paige, is that really you?"

Slowly, Paige nodded.

"Oh, good! I'm glad I found you!" The woman came forward and sat beside her. "I heard that you'd grown, but I never expected you'd be this tall. Oh, but you haven't changed your hair."

Paige shifted away from the woman. "Um, who are you?"

"Right, you wouldn't remember, would you?" The woman looked proud. "I am the best, after all. Well, I'm your friend from your past… life, I guess you'd call it."

Paige couldn't help but laugh. "From my past? Are you serious? Or are you one of them? Trying to convince me that what I say goes?"

"Paige, it's true. Well, okay, you can't change history, but, theoretically, you're the boss." The woman noticed that she'd moved away and grabbed her hand. "Paige, I can't remind you of who I am yet. Just trust me. You have friends from your past close by."

"Whatever." Paige put on an air of uncaring and stood up. "I don't mind if I never remember. What counts is that I'm here and I'm gonna live my life."

"You give that speech to everyone. Is it true?"

That caught Paige off guard and, instead of answering, she ran.

* * *

><p>She looked up when the headlights stopped moving. The car had parked just before it passed her, angled so that Paige was lit up. She squinted, trying to see who the driver was.<p>

The passenger side door opened and someone stepped out. "Paige?" Mr. Väinämöinen's voice surprised her. "What are you doing here?"

Paige shielded her eyes against the light. "Sitting." She answered with the obvious.

"Why are you sitting here?" That's what Paige liked most about her Accounting teacher. Even if he knew you were sassing him, he acted like you weren't. "Greece was looking everywhere for you."

"Apparently not, since I've been sitting for hours." She smiled, but her teeth chattered.

Mr. Väinämöinen walked over and sat beside her. The driver's door opened and Berwald walked over with a blanket. He was glaring a Paige, but handed the blanket to her.

"Thanks." She wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm sitting because standing makes my feet sore."

"Why were you standing?"

It surprised Paige that Berwald asked the question. "Because I don't know how to get home. I didn't pay attention on the way here."

"We can give you a ride. Right, Sweden?" Mr. Väinämöinen asked the other man, who nodded curtly. "Come on." He helped Paige to her feet, then led her to the car.

She got into the back and Berwald started the engine. Soft music played over the radio in a language Paige didn't understand, but the words made her feel calm. As they drove, she listened to Mr. Väinämöinen and Berwald's conversation.

She learned that her teacher's first name was Tino and that the pair lived together in a split house. Arthur and Peter apparently lived in the other half. Paige pretended to be asleep so they would keep talking.

"I think we should tell her." Tino whispered. "She should know what's going to happen."

"What if she runs?" Berwald was stern, but not mean. "Or tells someone?"

"She won't. She's really responsible, Sweden. She's already at the top of the class."

"This isn't about your class. This is about who we are." Something in his voice told Paige that Berwald was a good person who weighed his options carefully.

"I'll do what I have to." She spoke up.

"Paige, you're awake?!" Tino turned around in his seat.

"Yeah." Paige confessed to hearing everything.

"So you know." Berwald turned the wheel sharply and Paige was thrown against the door.

"Sweden, careful!" Tino cried.

"What's going on?" Something occurred to Paige. "Why was your car the only one I'd seen? Isn't that the only way back?" When no one spoke, Paige knew she was right. "What's going on?"

"You have to leave." Berwald stated.

"Not leave town." Tino clarified. "Just your house. If someone suspects something, they'd go to you with questions."

"What about my dad? What do I tell him?" It made no sense to her that she would still be in the same town, but that she had to live somewhere else. "And where would I stay?"

"You'd move in with America and Canada." Tino gave her a sympathetic smile. "Tell your dad it's helping your memory."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter didn't sound too forced. I had a little trouble moving things forward.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

When Paige got home, Blake had already gone to bed, which saved her an explanation of where she'd been. She went up to her room and started packing. After filling bags with clothes, books and her personal objects, she took down the map and folded it carefully.

Everything was quiet, so when her phone rang, Paige jumped. When she answered it, she was met with a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there." Henry's voice came through the receiver. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't know." She felt a little guilty for not waiting for him. "I just had to get out of there."

"Well, you didn't miss much. Just financial summaries." Henry forced a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Paige choked back tears. She felt like she was lying to him about who she was. But, instead of crying, she yawned.

"I'd better let you sleep. Just, try something for me, okay?"

"What?"

"Use your power to check on Canada. To see if us being here is affecting him." Then he hung up.

Paige put down the phone and unfolded the map. She placed her hand over her home country and closed her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that everything was blurry, like if she was looking through glasses that weren't meant for her.

Through the haze, she could just make out Matthew. He was sitting on a bench in a building Paige couldn't identify. A small polar bear was sitting beside him.

"Hi." She called to him. He looked up at her and smiled. "What're you doing?"

"Watching the game." He turned back to looking ahead.

Paige squinted and realized that she was in a hockey arena. "Is it always this foggy?"

Matthew looked confused. "What do you mean? It's not foggy."

Shaking her head, Paige stepped away from the country. If it wasn't foggy, then something was affecting her eyes, making it difficult to see.

"Paige? Is something wrong?" Matthew stood up, clearly concerned.

"Yeah." Paige brought her hand up to her forehead. "Just a little dizzy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Paige opened her eyes and fell back onto her bed. She'd never felt physically exhausted after 'visiting' a country. _Maybe it's because it's Canada._

* * *

><p>When she left the house the next morning, Paige saw a car parked by the curb in front of the drive. The driver's side door opened and Alfred stepped out.<p>

"Yo!" he called. "You ready to go?"

Paige nodded and pulled her suitcase outside before shutting the door. "I left a note for my dad telling him I'd be moving in with you."

"Avoiding a direct conversation?" He laughed. "Well, it's probably easier this way. Get in."

Alfred made no move to help her with the suitcase, so Paige just tossed it onto the back seat before climbing into the passenger seat. Before she had a chance to strap in, the car was in motion and speeding down the road.

Paige braced herself against the seat. "Slow down!"

"Relax." Alfred sped up instead of slowing down. "I can't die."

"I can!" Paige looked around frantically, trying to find some way to make him stop. She noticed that they'd left the city limits and were driving down a secluded road. "Where are we going?!"

"Calm down." Alfred turned the wheel and they were suddenly off the road and driving through the forest.

"America, stop this car right now!" Paige screamed as loud as she could.

The country's foot slammed on the brakes and he yelped. The car protested, but eventually came to a stop.

Alfred turned and glared at Paige. "Don't do that!"

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"You made me stop!"

"How?! I never touched you!"

"You didn't have to!"

Paige's door opened and Matthew stuck his head in. "What's going on?"

"She did that creepy 'last say' thing to me!" Alfred opened his door to get out and Paige realized that he'd never buckled up.

"I just told you to stop!" Paige accepted Matthew's hand and got out of the car. She looked around but saw nothing but trees. "Where are we?"

"Paige, this is important." Matthew said in a serious tone Paige had never heard him use before. "We need to figure out who you are. Everyone's worried."

"Why not just ask Rome?" Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "He seemed to know who I was."

"He won't say anything." Alfred grumbled. "He said you had to remember on your own."

"That woman said the same thing." Paige mumbled to herself. She'd seemed so familiar, now that Paige thought back on the encounter. _Where have I seen her before?_

"So, we need you to remember something, like, right now." Alfred continued. "Anything would help."

Paige closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. All that came to mind was her dreams. "Pain." She offered. "Headaches. Lots of people screaming. Too many people." She felt sweat run down her neck. "The ground shook. Geri said it was because of me."

"Who's Geri?" Alfred asked.

"That other man from the meeting." Paige opened her eyes, thinking they might have found a connection. "The man who came in with Rome. Who was he?"

"Germania." Matthew explained. "Like Rome, we don't see him very often."

"I've been dreaming about him." Paige confessed. "Both of them. And a woman, too." It hit her why the woman she'd met the day before had seemed familiar. "I've seen the woman! Yesterday, after I ran off, she found me."

"Do you know who she is?"

She nodded. "She was called Gracie."

* * *

><p>Paige wouldn't let Alfred back behind the wheel, so Matthew drove them back into town. They stopped in front of the local library. Henry was waiting outside.<p>

"We've got something!" Alfred called before he was out of the car. "A woman named Gracie approached Paige yesterday."

"She's also been appearing in her dreams, too." Matthew added.

"That's impossible." Henry stated without any emotion. "She's dead."

Something hit Paige and she started talking, almost as if she were in a trance. "Gracie is not dead. She passed on her role." She felt herself get more and more detached from what she was saying. "Like me, she was tired. We both went to sleep."

"Paige?" Henry sounded a bit worried. "What are you saying?"

"I never met her son in person." She continued as if no one had spoken. "I felt his presence, but we never met. I knew I could trust him. Like I trusted Roni and Geri. Gracie was like my mother, even if I was older. She never let anything bad happen to me. She erased the pain."

"What are you remembering?" Matthew asked at the same time Alfred cried "Who are you?!"

Paige felt far away and barely heard herself answer "I am Pangea." before she collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Big reveal! But you all probably saw it coming. I'll try harder to surprise you, I promise!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Panny looked around her at the open field. A slight breeze pushed the grass into waves and, somewhere unseen, birds sang to one another. But she still felt uneasy.

"Hello?!" She called. "Is anyone there?!" Not even an echo answered her. Tears spilled down her cheeks. _I'm alone._

"Hello?!" She tried again. She could feel animals playing together through their vibrations in the ground. "Can anyone hear me?!" She sobbed.

_I'm lonely._ She admitted to herself. _I want someone to play with._

Panny walked over to a small pool of water and looked down at her reflection. She'd been in this world for decades, maybe even centuries, but she still looked like a child. With nothing to cut it back with, her blond hair had grown right down to her ankles. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, making their natural red colour stand out even more.

"I don't look like any of the other animals." She said to herself. "I don't sound like them, either." She tugged at her white dress and frowned. "Everyone else has hair, feathers, or fur to cover them. But I have to wear this."

Panny sat by the pool until the sun set and the moon came out. _There's nothing to do around here._ She pulled clumps of grass from the earth. _And there's no one to talk to._

She curled up beside the water, not caring that the wind was cold and blew under her dress. There was no one to see her. No one to miss her if she died from the cold.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Panny felt warmer than she had when she'd gone to sleep. Looking up, she saw that there was a woven blanket covering her small body.<p>

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice reached her ears. It startled her that it wasn't her own.

Panny looked around and saw a dark haired woman sitting on the other side of the pool. She was smiling, but her very presence made Panny uneasy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Greece." The woman got up and came around to sit beside Panny. "I understand that you've been very lonely."

Panny nodded slowly. "I'm Pangea." She introduced herself, then was lost in a fit of giggles. "That's the first time I've said my name out loud. It sounds a bit funny."

"Is there something else you'd like me to call you?" The woman was very friendly and Panny felt very safe around her.

"Panny." She announced. "I like the name Panny."

"Alright, Panny. Is there another name you'd like to call me?"

She thought for a moment. "Since your name is Greece, I'll call you Gracie. Also, because you're very beautiful and walk really nice."

Gracie wrapped her arms around Panny. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Panny awoke to find more people had joined Gracie. The two men introduced themselves as Rome and Germania. Like with Gracie, Panny gave them second names. Roni and Geri.<p>

With three new friends, Panny wasn't lonely anymore, and her mind started to wander to other things. She learned that she knew lots of things, but had never thought about them before. Soon, she grew bored of knowing everything. She wanted there to be something she didn't know about.

That was the first day the ground shook.

"Will it happen again?" She asked Geri.

"Maybe." was all he could say. "It's up to you."

Panny pouted. "I hate that about my situation. It's always up to me." She rubbed her temples. "And why do I always have a headache?"

"You hear everything." Gracie answered, approaching them with containers filled with water. She handed one to each of them. "It must be difficult."

"More like painful." Panny winced. "Why do they all have to talk at the same time?"

"They don't know you're listening." Gracie sat on the soft grass beside her friend and patted her lap. "Lay down and rest. You'll feel better."

Panny listened to her. Every time she napped on Gracie's lap, she felt better.

* * *

><p>Panny awoke to find her head throbbing. The voices weren't just talking, they were screaming. Tears spilled down her face as she looked around for her friends. She finally found them in the meadow she loved to visit.<p>

"Panny?" Gracie stood up when she saw her friend approaching. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" She tried to reach Gracie, but her legs gave out and she sunk to the ground. "I can't think! There are too many voices!"

"Gracie, what's wrong with Panny?" Roni's soft voice cut through the other voices, giving Panny a moment of peace.

Gracie's fingers danced across Panny's forehead. "It's finally taking its toll." She said, half to herself. "Panny, it'll be alright. Just go to sleep." Gracie softly moved Panny until she was lying on her lap. "When you wake up, the voices will be gone."

Panny nodded stiffly. If Gracie said the voices would be gone, then they would. She closed her eyes and felt a hand cover her face.

* * *

><p>Panny gasped for air as her head broke the surface of the water. <em>How long was I asleep?<em> She wondered before a small wave hit her face. _Where am I?_

She tried to stand, but wherever she was, her feet couldn't touch solid ground without her head going underwater. "Gracie!" She tried to call for help.

Another wave hit her, this time knocking her backward. She slipped back under the surface, her lungs filling with water.

_What should I do?_ Panny was shocked when no answer came to her. She concentrated and found that there were no voices in her head. Gracie had been right.

_How long was I asleep?_ She thought again, still struggling to break the surface for more air.

Air?

Panny had once tested how long she could hold her breath, just to pass the endless amount of time she'd had before Gracie had joined her. She'd discovered that she got bored before she needed more air.

_Why do I need air now? Am I not the same person anymore?_

Her head broke through and she sucked in more air. "Gracie!" she called again. It cost her air, but she needed help.

She saw someone running toward her, but couldn't make out who it was before she was swallowed again.

_I'm not Panny anymore, am I?_ She asked herself. She stopped moving, her limbs too tired to continue. _I'm not Pangea._

_Who am I?_

Her eyes closed as she started to slip into unconsciousness. She felt arms wrap around her and start to lift her up. Her head broke the surface a third time, but didn't stop. She was being pulled free of the water.

_Who am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how Pangea became Paige White. The conclusion is next, so sit tight.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

When Paige awoke, she was in a room she didn't recognize. She was lying on a couch the colour of maple candy. When she turned her head, she saw a tv. It was tuned to a news program, but the sound was muted.

She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head throbbed like she'd been hit by a snowball packed with ice. _It's not the worst._ She reminded herself, having remembered being in greater pain before a long sleep.

_I'm Pangea._ She remembered, then shook her head. _But, then who's Paige White?_

A thought struck her and her blood turned ice cold. _I was pulled from the river. Could mom have thought I was Paige? Could the real Paige have drowned?_

Tears spilled from her eyes. Had she caused someone to die by calling for help? Had she taken the place of an innocent girl?

"Paige?" She looked up when she heard Henry say her name. "You're awake."

"Who is Paige?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

A shadow crossed Henry's face. "We did some research." He explained. "Switzerland works at the police station. He found a report from two years ago about a girl who looks like you being pulled from a river near Toronto."

"Is she…" Paige managed to choke out.

"She's alive." Henry assured her. "She's in a coma. We contacted your mom to look into it."

Paige sighed with relief. The real Paige White was most likely still alive. Another thought hit her and she stood up. "I have to go."

"What?"

"I need to see her." She took a breath to steady herself. "I took her place. I need to be there."

Henry didn't argue. Instead, he tossed her a jacket. "Matthew though you'd say that. Everything's been taken care of. Let's go."

By the time they got to the hospital, the sun was setting. Visiting hours were clearly over, but one look at Paige and the nurse on duty let them in.

The girl lying in the bed looked so much like Paige it was scary. Her face was paler and her hair was cut to a manageable length, but the resemblance was still there.

A few minutes after they arrived, Paige's mom showed up. "Paige!" She hugged her, not even glancing at the girl in the bed. "How have you been?"

Paige couldn't look her in the eyes. "I remembered something." She confessed.

"Really?! That's wonderful!" she looked around the room, as if only now realizing where they were. "But… why are you here? In a hospital?"

Paige bit her lip. "The thing is, I remembered that I'm not your daughter."

"What?"

"My name is Panny." Paige gestured to the bed. "This is Paige White."

It took her a moment to focus on the figure, but when she did, Paige's mom gasped. "But…" she glanced between the identical girls. "I…"

"She's been in a coma for the past two years." Henry explained. "Since Panny had amnesia, there was no way of knowing the truth."

Paige's mom shook her head, tears falling to the ground. "I should have known. I'm her mother. I should have known."

Paige – the real Paige – woke up the next morning. She had all her memories and was able to tell the doctors what had happened.

She'd seen her reflection in the river, but it had started moving away. Confused, she'd followed it. She'd slipped on a rock and fallen in.

"I guess it was you who I saw." She smiled up at Panny. "Wow. We could be twins!"

Panny tried to smile, but she couldn't. "I stole your life." She confessed. "I didn't know who I was, and I took the easy way out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She laughed. "There was no way you could have known."

This time, Panny's smile was real. "Are you going to be okay?"

Paige nodded. "The doctors said I'd be released this afternoon. But I'm not going to start school again until the fall. Plenty of time to get caught up."

_School._ Panny was reminded of her worried thoughts. "When I went to school as you, no one came forward as a friend."

"Obviously." Paige laughed. "I just transferred there. I'd only attended for, like, two days. My old school got picky about my hair, so mom let me leave, instead of forcing me to cut it." She fingered the short strands sadly. "I guess that's not a problem now, huh?"

"It'll grow back." Panny promised. "Probably faster than you think."

Paige laughed again. "Hey, that boy who was with you before. Is he your boyfriend?"

Panny felt her face grow hot. Even Jackie hadn't straight out said that. "Uh, yeah."

"How'd you score someone like him?" She half joked.

_I found out he was a country and agreed to keep his secret._ Panny smiled. To Paige, she said "I ignored the fact that I couldn't remember anything and just acted like myself."

"That actually works?" Paige said with mock-shock.

Panny laughed. "Hey, you'll be moving in with your dad, right? I made some friends at the school. You'd like them. Especially Jackie Scott. She's a strong character."

"Cool." The humour left Paige's face in an instant. "What about you? Where will you go?"

_I hadn't thought about that._ Panny gulped. "Um, I'll either go back to school, but under my own name; or I'll start working."

"Well, whatever you choose, good luck."

"Thanks. You, too."

As it turned out, Panny did return to the school. She introduced Paige to her friends, who were a bit confused, but accepted her right away. She helped Tino get his class to pay attention long enough for everyone to learn proper accounting and pass the course.

She got Natasha to understand that Ravis had no intention of stealing her brother and that he'd gladly help her win his heart. She convinced her history teacher to count Sealand as a country and add it to the curriculum. She even got Lovino to come to school more often and got his video shown at a school assembly.

But, when the school year ended and summer began, she vanished. Her friends asked Henry repeatedly if he knew where she was, but he never answered. Even he didn't know.

The blond girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" The woman beside her asked, rubbing her back.

"Not like before, but yes." The girl smiled. She looked out over the small town, scanning the streets for someone. "Do you think he'll come?"

"They'll be leaving soon." The woman sighed sadly. "Will you join them?"

"Haven't decided. Maybe if he comes."

The woman laughed. She stood up and patted the girl's head. "I'll see you around. Whatever you choose, just know that I'll always be there."

"You don't want to see him?"

She shook her head. "This is how things should be."

"Okay." The girl said sadly. "Goodbye."

She watched her friend leave before turning her attention back on the town. _Will you come?_ She asked herself. _Will I go with you?_

The girl hadn't seen the boy in almost a year. Now that he was leaving, she felt sad. They'd had fun together. He'd helped her so many times. What should she do?

She heard someone running up the hill behind her, but didn't turn around. She knew who it was. "Panny?"

_I'm going._ Pangea decided.

* * *

><p><strong>After a long Hiatus, I'm back with the thrilling conclusion. Bit of a cheesy ending, but I've never been good at goodbyes. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
